villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Leo Manfred
Leopold "Leo" Manfred is an antagonist in Markus' story of the 2018 interactive neo-noir thriller videogame Detroit: Become Human. He is the junkie son of the famous painter Carl Manfred and uses his wealth to buy drugs. He was voiced by Paul Spera. Biography Early life Leo Manfred was born in 2010 to a short but loving relationship between Carl Manfred and one of his fans. Leo always thought he got too little attention from his family, and therefore turnt to crime instead of following his ancestor's successful path. ''Detroit: Become Human'' Leo doesn't reunite with Carl until he is 16, and had at that point became addicted to the drug Red Ice. He frequently asks Carl about money, which he spends on the Red Ice instead of productive things. It is unknown if Leo even has a house at this point of the story. Leo introduces himself by coming to Carl's house, looking arrogantly at Markus, and asks Carl for money. Carl states that he had already given him money, but apparently Leo had already spent everything on the drugs. Carl does not give Leo the money, due to having already given him money only recently. Leo becomes furious at this and loses his temper, and starts bullying Markus. He pushes Markus away and then starts insulting Carl, stating that he never cared for anybody but himself and that he loves Markus more than his own son. In the next chapter, "Broken", Leo can get into multiple situations. Leo breaks into Carl's home and tries stealing his paintings, before Carl comes. He questions why and what Leo is doing, but Leo says that sooner or later, the paintings will become his anyway, when Carl dies. Carl tells Leo to go away, and to this, Leo responds that he is disappointed and angry about how Carl constantly tells him to go away. Leo will, no matter the choices, start fighting and being cocky with Markus, but here is where different things can happen. Carl will tell Markus to not fight back, and endure the pain. However, if Markus does this, Carl will die from an heart attack after a while out of shock. Markus mourns his death, but when the police arrive, Leo will smugly frame Markus for the murder, getting him killed and himself leaving scot-free. If Markus fights back, he will hit Leo hard enough to knock him unconcious, this sends Carl into shock, whom crawls over to Leo, but tells Markus to go away because he doesn't want him in legal trouble. After Markus was gunned down by the police, Leo regained consciousness and gave his statement, he was sent to a hospital after, he sends a message to Carl that he is going to rehab in order to fix his drug addiction and regrets his former behavior, finally seeing the errors in his ways, and saying that he is happy he is Carl's son. Leo can also return in "Night of the Soul" if Carl dies, where he and Markus both happen to visit Carl's grave at the same time. Despite their hatred for each other, they do not talk anything. Gallery Leo Manfred AW.png Leo Manfred AW2.jpg Leo Manfred shook.png|Carl and Markus see Leo breaking into the house and trying to steal Carl's paintings. ACT LIKE A MAN MARKUS.jpg|Leo's villainous breakdown during his and Markus' confrontation. Leo_Manfred_-_Detroit_Become_Human.jpg Navigation Category:Drug Dealers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Male Category:Addicts Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Control Freaks Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Protective Category:Delusional Category:Archenemy Category:Honorable Category:Symbolic Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Incriminators Category:Murderer Category:Related to Hero Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic